<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] A history of dragons in popular culture by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446966">[podfic] A history of dragons in popular culture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Geralt internally when he sees them together:, M/M, Multi, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pining, Podfic, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Use Your Words, WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK, and accidentally on purpose sleep together, and he is Into That, and instead of playing Despacito he writes a song for her, bitch about Geralt, ft. the only m/f dynamic that means anything:, if she can't have him executed, not to make Geralt jealous you understand!, only a jealous threesome can resolve that kind of mess, there's too much equality going on, this is the story of that post, where Yennefer &amp; Jaskier become drinking buddies after the dragon hunt breakup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I wanted a point of comparison,” she said. “Because he looks at me like he really – loves me, or something.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah,” said Jaskier, resigned. “He does that sometimes. Isn’t it a bitch?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They were half way through the second bottle by now, and their shoulders were touching. She could feel the hard line of Jaskier’s thigh against hers. She was very aware of the chest hair visible at the open neck of his shirt, and how he could probably see down her dress from here. She hadn’t moved to put any distance between them and neither had he.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why are we still talking about him? I don’t care about Geralt of Rivia any more,” lied Yennefer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Nor do I,” Jaskier lied back.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] A history of dragons in popular culture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264560">A history of dragons in popular culture</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/pseuds/Deputychairman">Deputychairman</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Coverartist: </strong>  <a href="http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/"><b>reena_jenkins</b> </a><br/>
<b></b><b></b></p><p><b>Warnings: </b>this is the story of that post, where Yennefer &amp; Jaskier become drinking buddies after the dragon hunt breakup, bitch about Geralt, and accidentally on purpose sleep together, and instead of playing Despacito he writes a song for her, not to make Geralt jealous you understand!, Geralt internally when he sees them together: WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK, only a jealous threesome can resolve that kind of mess, ft. the only m/f dynamic that means anything: if she can't have him executed, there's too much equality going on, and he is Into That, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pining, USE YOUR WORDS</p><p><strong>Music:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjGV7mkcB8Y&amp;feature=youtu.be">Shower Day</a>, as performed by The Amazing Devil</p><p><b>Length:</b> 02:14:00</p><p><b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this <strong><a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/(W)%20_A%20history%20of%20dragons%20in%20popular%20culture_.mp3">podfic as an mp3 file</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>